Verisitarium
by Lady Merlin
Summary: Hermione and Draco are Heads. Draco decided they should get to know each other. Wizard Truth or Dare ensues. HrDM oneshot K for 2 kisses and minor curses.


"Well, Granger, since we will be living together for the next year, let us get to be, err, what's that word

"Well, Granger, since we will be living together for the next year, let us get to be, err, what's that word? Ah, yes. Friends." Hermione stared at Draco. "Do I have three eyes or something?" he asked, sounding worried.

"Er, no. But you do realise that you asked me to be your friend, right?" Hermione asked, doubtfully.

"Don't remind me," Draco said, dryly.

"Sure…" Hermione finally said, considering the situation.

"Brilliant!" Draco chirped brightly, smiling like a geek (sorry, inside joke—suffice it to say that it's a good thing) Hermione looked marginally amused and mostly scared. "Let's play Truth or Dare, WIZARD STYLE!!" Hermione couldn't help but mention that that had sounded very much like a muggle game show. Draco looked repulsed. "Whatever," he said, before proceeding to explain the rules. "Verisitarium. Nothing more to say."

"Actually, what on Ear—" Hermione was cut off, by Draco shoving a small light blue crystal bottle to her.

"You drink Verisitarium so you can't lie. A side effect of Verisitarium is that you have a large amount of guts, because the rational part of your brain is shut down," Draco explained, not bothering to let her finish her sentence. "Sit," he demanded. She sat on an armchair across him and took a sip of Verisitarium and passed the bottle to him. He took a small sip. "Me first!" he said.

"Alright… Truth." Hermione conceded.

"Erm, hmm…" He closed his eyes and stroked an imaginary moustache. Hermione couldn't help but think that he looked like someone she would have befriended. Of course, she didn't realise that she'd said it out loud.

"Why thank you Granger, you look particularly delectable too," Draco said, before gasping in horror and slapping a hand across his mouth.

Hermione looked surprised. "If you forget what I said, I'll forget what you said and we'll pretend this never happened," she said.

"Sure. Anyway, do you like Weasel?"

"Define 'like'," Hermione said simply.

"Have passionate sex and plan future children with."

"DEFINITELY not. Not a chance in hell. Oh WAY Ew," Hermione looked disgusted.

Draco looked pleased.

"Your turn," Hermione said. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you really think that the Muggleborn are lower down than Purebloods?"

"No, not really. Damn, I wasn't supposed to say that. Remember, this stays between us, okay? I think that the Muggleborn are just as smart and capable as Purebloods. I only say bad stuff because if I don't I'll be shunned."

"Oh alright. Truth."

And they continued finding out about each other, ranging from favourite colours to foods to best friends. The entire session was punctuated by Draco getting up to find yet another bottle of Firewhisky, so they were pretty drunk. Hermione and Draco had also realised that they had a lot more in common than expected.

"Alright, 'Mione. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," Hermione said, not showing her surprise at her new nick name.

"Who do you think are the top three hottest guys in our level?" Draco asked, sounding disgusted as he muttered the words 'hottest guys'.

"In ranked order?" Hermione asked, shocked.

"That would be nice…"

Before she could stop herself, she burst out "You, Zabini and Harry." She buried her face in her hands. "Please kill me now," she moaned. Draco looked pleasantly surprised. Hermione now looked vindictive. "I'll gut you for this. Truth or Dare?" Draco didn't seem to realise that she could do more harm with Truth than with Dare. He thought, at least he wouldn't have to have gay sex with Potter and Zabini.

"Truth."

"Who are the three hottest girls in our level?" Hermione asked, tone cool despite the fiery blush in her cheeks.

"Aw Crap. I hate you Granger!"

"I know you do. In ranked order please," she imitated him.

He couldn't help it. The Verisitarium forced it out. "You, Lavender and the Patil Twins. The Patil Twins preferably together. Now let's kill each other."

Hermione grinned, feeling quite proud. "Watch me gut you for this," Draco hissed, looking about as malevolent as a puppy. "Truth or Dare?" he demanded.

"Dare," Hermione smirked. It was the first dare of the session. Draco smirked back, and she knew he had something up his sleeve.

"I dare you to kiss me."

Time stood still and the tension could be cut with a knife. There was no reply and Draco got worried. "I'm sorry; did I push it too far? I didn't mean to, it wasn't meant to be an insult or anything. Granger?" She stood up, walked to him and shook her head.

"I can't believe I'm going to do this," she mumbled, before she bent down and cradled his neck with her hand. She planted a kiss on his lips before he could say anything. He didn't bother, pushing himself up and coming to stand in front of her. He'd misjudged the distance, and was now standing very, VERY close to her. She slipped her small hands down to his waist and he supported her with one hand on the waist and one on the neck. He raised his knee and caused her knees to buckle. Supporting her in his arms, he tilted her backwards, deepening the kiss. She was lighter than he expected.

All that was going through her mind was along the following lines; _Oh My God. I'm kissing Draco Malfoy. He's an amazing kisser. Oh My God. I'm kissing Draco Malfoy. He's an amazing kisser. Etc. _

Her heart was pounding so fast that suddenly, she couldn't breathe. He seemed to have the same feeling, because he broke the kiss and held her face in his hands, breathing heavily. He rested his cool lips on her forehead. She rested her ear on his heart and listened to it pounding.

She somehow found her voice and asked, 'Truth or Dare, Draco?"

He looked surprised and a bit hurt. She could imagine. He said Dare anyway. She said "I dare you to call me Hermione," and kissed him again.

Epilogue

The next morning…

Hermione sat between Harry and Ron, across Ginny, face on the table. "owwwww," she moaned. Ginny looked concerned and touched her forehead.

"You're really warm Hermione!" she exclaimed.

"I don't care. I feel like crap. Someone shoot the sun, PLEASE."

"Oh," Ginny said understandingly, "she's got a hang-over…"

"Impossible!" Ron said, smiling. "'Mione would never get drunk, let alone get drunk without us!"

"Well, I'll have you know," Hermione said to the table, "I got drunk with Draco. He'd very fun to get drunk with. So there."

Ron and Harry looked as if the sky had turned green, the grass was pink and the Giant squid was snogging Neville. Ginny looked knowing. Then she smiled. "I have bet money to collect, so if you'll excuse me. Hermione, just hang on. I'll be rich, then you can tell me all about it."

Hermione was led off by Ginny, who was smiling like a Cheshire cat. Harry and Ron looked over at the Slytherin table, where Malfoy looked to be in a slightly, but not much better condition than Hermione. Blaise and Pansy looked back at them in similar shock.

"They're lying!" Ron cried. "He hurt our Hermione! Where's the damn Verisitarium!?" and both Hermione and Draco yelled, 'No!' at the same time.

Harry remained silent. He could somehow guess what had happened. He didn't think it was a great idea to tell Ron, though. He just wondered what the hell Verisitarium had to do with it…

Well? Fun? I should hope so! REVIEW!!

Love,

Lady Merlin


End file.
